one kiss
by maryranstadler1
Summary: Germany tries to express his feelings to Italy but Italy just wants to admire Germany. I love Gerita!


As I sit on Ludwig's desk, watching him talk, my mind wanders shamelessly and I smile widely. I don't hear hardly a word he says, I'm too busy watching his face; his eyes, his lips. Oh dio, those lips. Light pink, thin, and probably so wonderful to kiss. And his voice.  
Wow. I'm not sure what he's saying but that beautiful German accent excites me so much.  
Especially his deep, sexy voice with that accent. I turn my attention to his hands. He uses them a lot when he talks. Wonderful strong hands. And those shoulders, sooooo muscly.  
hehehehe I love leaning against those shoulders. My gaze returns to those lovely blue eyes staring at me.

"Uh, did you hear me Feli?" he asks.  
"Si Ludwig," I reply smiling. He sighs and seems to relax a little as he continues speking. I still hardly hear a word he says as I watch his lips, then his eyes. I smile more as I admire that blonde hair of his. It looks so soft and so fun to play with and run my fingers through. It's so hard to resist reaching up to him. Ohhhhhh mi dio... I can't take this anymore. My heart is beating so fast and I am breathing so quickly. I feel flushed. Oh my oh my oh my oh my... I suddenly lean to Ludwig, putting my hands on his cheeks and press my lips to his as I close my eyes. They feel so warm and soft. I can feel his breath on my cheek. For those glorious, amazing seconds I kiss him, then slowly pull away smiling and open my eyes... and stare into his sky blue eyes and shocked face.  
My smile quickly fades as I move back from him more. He is staring at me, his lips slightly parted, his breathing labored. Mostly it's the deeply shocked look on his face that makes me cringe and want to cry. "Uh," I say as I feel tears spring to my eyes.  
I slowly slide off the desk and take a few steps backwards. Oh no, why did I actually kiss him? Why did I do that? I feel a tear slowly roll down my cheek as I take another step towards the door. Ludwig watches me and takes a deep breath as he turns toward me. "Feli..." I am trying so hard to not burst into tears as I move closer to the door. "I... uh," is all I can manage to say as the doorknob hits my back.  
Ludwig stares at me, a concerned look on his face and reaches for me. "Feli, wait."  
I reach behind me, turn the knob as I feel another tear run down my cheek.  
"I, I... I'm sorry Luddy!" I yank the door open and run out and down the hallway outside Ludwig's office. Oh no oh no this is bad. I can't believe I kissed him. He will hate me and we won't be friends anymore because this will make things weird. I walk as quickly as I possibly can. Suddenly Lovino comes around the corner and sees me. "Hey Feliciano. What's going on?"  
I stop short of running into him and stare at him nervously, unsure what to say or do. "Lovi please, I need to go."  
Lovino grabs my arm and glares at me.  
"What did you do, you idiot?"  
He glances behind me and sees Ludwig coming up the hall. I hear Ludwig say my name and pull my arm away from Lovino.  
"Please Lovi I have to go now!" I say as I run down the hallway and out the door.  
Ludwig stops when he reaches Lovino.  
"Hey potato bastard what did my stupid brother do now?" Ludwig walks quickly by.  
"Nothing Lovino I just need to talk to him." As I run through the door I bump into Ludwig's brother Gilbert. I mumble an apology and take off down a path to the left. After a few minutes Ludwig comes out the door and looks around quickly, then sees Gilbert. Gilbert glances at Ludwig, confused.  
"Lud did you tell him? Is that why he's running?" Ludwig sighs and glares at Gilbert.  
"Where did Feli go?" Gilbert points down the path and laughs. "Go get him Lud."  
Ludwig immediately runs down the path after Feliciano.  
"Oh this is bad this is bad this is soooooo bad," I mumble to myself as I sprint down the path. I have no idea how long I've been running or how far I've gone but it feels like hours and miles. I am so out of breath. I stop by a tree breathing heavily and lean on my knees.  
What do I do what do I do. I glance around nervously. If Ludwig comes down this path he'll see me here. I need to go somewhere and hide a while and think. I walk into a clearing and towards a large tree and sit down behind it. I slowly wipe my eyes and sigh as my shoulders slump. Wow. I kissed Ludwig. I touch my finger to my lips, remembering how it felt. So soft and tender and sweet. I lick my lips, so wishing his were still against mine,  
and close my eyes. I wonder what he tastes like. hehehehe I open my eyes quickly and shake my head. No no no no no. This isn't helping any. I pull my knees to my chest. What do I do?  
Ludwig might want to talk about what I did, then things will be weird and uncomfortable and I probably won't get hugs or anything and we may not be best friends anymore. My heart clenches and I feel fresh tears spring to my eyes. Ohhhh this is so not good. I can't help crying though. I've always been emotional. Especially over matter of the heart. And Ludwig has my heart.  
I sniffle and feel tears roll down my cheeks. What do I do? I'm in love with my best friend and I kissed him. I begin to cry harder and lean my forehead against my knees. Soooo bad.  
I loved it though. I loved kissing Ludwig. The feel of his lips touching mine, his breath on my cheek. My hands on his jaw. For those few seconds it was pure bliss. I smile through my tears, but they continue to flow freely.

Ludwig stops in the path, panting heavily. Why is it he can run so fast when he's retreating? I sigh and look around. Nothing. Seriously? Wow he's fast when he wants to be. I touch my lips. What a kiss. I wish it could have been longer. I wonder what he tastes like. Oh god, focus! Concentrate. I wish I'd responded better though. It didn't seem like he even heard what I was saying. I was trying so hard to tell him I loved him,  
I wanted us to be more than just friends, please would you go out on a date with me. I blush as I think about this. I was mostly babbling to him about training and dinner and just looking at his sweet smile and those warm caramel eyes. He didn't even seem like he was listening... God I feel horrible about my responce. I was so shocked he'd kissed me I couldn't respond any better. But he looked so hurt. I could see the tears in his eyes.  
I have to find him and tell him his feelings are returned. I glance around and see a small clearing to my right. I take a deep breath, feeling a bit frustrated. I'm about to move on down the path when I hear a faint sniffle.  
Feliciano.  
I take a few steps into the clearing, looking around. I hear a few more sniffles, and,  
looking around see him behind a large tree. I slowly walk to him and sit beside him.  
He doesn't seem to notice I'm there, so I gently brush a few strands of hair from his cheek.  
"Feliciano? Feli?"  
He looks up at me, startled. "Uhhh, Llludwig. Ummmmm, hhhhhelloooooo." His eyes quickly look away. I smile as I scoot closer. He moves away nervously, so I take his arm and pull him to me.

Ohhhhmygodohmygod. Oh my god. I can not believe Ludwig found me. I was so sure I'd hidden well enough so I could just cry and think and be alone and hopefully things will just go away on their own. But no, Ludwig found me. Ohhhhh dio.

Ludwig pulls his gloves off and drops them, then pulls Feli into his lap, hugging him tightly.  
"Mein gott Feli, you scared me when you ran away." Ludwig leans back and puts his hands on Feliciano's cheeks, running his thumbs along his jaws. Feliciano stares at Ludwig, then gingerly places his hands on Ludwigs.

"Llllludwig, um, I am sorry about-" Feliciano is cut off as Ludwig gently presses his lips to his.  
Feliciano's eyes are wide at first, but slowly flutter closed as he wraps his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and leans into the kiss. After a few minutes Ludwig pulls away and runs his fingers through Feliciano's hair. "Feli, I love you. I was trying to tell you that in my office. It was just so very hard to get it out, and, well, you didn't seem like you were listening to me anyway." he smiles and leans to Feliciano, kissing him again. Feliciano deepens the kiss as he closes his eyes. Slowly they seperate as Feliciano looks at Ludwig and smiles.  
"No, I wasn't listening. Not much anyway. Sorry Luddy, I was, well, just looking at you really. You are beautiful Ludwig."  
Ludwig feels his face warm and swallows. "Uh, thank you Feli. But no, you are beautiful mein engel." He tenderly caresses Feliciano's cheek, then kisses him again. 


End file.
